There You'll Be
by WaitingForTheStars
Summary: Songfic to the song 'There You'll Be' (hence the title) sang by Faith Hill from the Pearl Harbor sound track thing. Gotta love those romantic war movies! sighs


(A/N) *wipes away tear* I thought it was sweet. Don't forget to review!!!  
  
-There You'll Be-  
  
I stood on the beach. The sun was sinking into the sea, as it usually tended to do around this time of night. I haven't been here in such a long time; I hadn't stood on this beach in almost three years. The last time I had been here was when I had to say goodbye to someone I loved a lot, you. It was kind of ironic, I guess, because this was also the place where we first met, when I fell in love with you. I have no idea why I'm back here; I also have no idea why I didn't come back here for three years. I guess it was just too painful then. I never wanted to say goodbye. But really, we never actually said goodbye. You told me you'd come back some day... You promised. You didn't have to promise that, you have been with me all along.  
  
When I think back  
  
On these times  
  
And the dreams  
  
We left behind  
  
I'll be glad 'cause  
  
I was blessed to get  
  
To have you in my life  
  
When I look back  
  
On these days  
  
I'll look and see your face  
  
You were right there for me  
  
We could've had something really special... I know it. It's just too bad that the feelings got out too late. But fate is like that, you know? I still wish that you could be here, I long to see you once more, before I have to say goodbye. But what hurts the most is that hole you left, that empty space that no one can seem to fill. I just feel so... empty. I know, I know I am always with you too, but sometimes there's this void that love can't even fill. Nope, hate can't fill it either so don't even try that. I miss you a lot, but I think I can move on. Even if I have to wait till I die, I can move on. I promise. Yes, this is my promise to you Sora, I will move on. I know that's what you want. All you ever wanted was for me to be happy, and well, I am happy. You're here in the sky, I can feel you in the wind, and maybe in time, that'll be enough for me. I mean, look at me, I have already made it this far. I conjured up the courage to come out here on this very beach; the same beach that left me drowning in tears that you were the cause of.  
  
In my dreams  
  
I'll always see your soar  
  
Above the sky  
  
In my heart  
  
There will always be a place  
  
For you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part  
  
Of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am  
  
There you'll be  
  
I sighed and turned around. Stars were beginning to appear, they always reminded me of you. You told me once that the stars were really little worlds and every time I saw a shooting star that means the world had died. It never worried me before, but now that I know you could be in one of those 'dead' worlds, that worries me. But I'll get over it, I always do. Now that I think about it, you taught me so much. Whenever I was with you I felt that I could touch the sky if I really tried hard enough. You were the one who helped me through everything, even through this. I feel like you have been holding my hand these past three years, never letting go. You are my comfort, even though we're worlds apart. You are my savior. Without you, I may not have all this pain; but I wouldn't have ever been able to live.  
  
Well you showed me  
  
How it feels  
  
To feel the sky  
  
Within my reach  
  
And I always  
  
Will remember all  
  
The strength you  
  
Gave to me  
  
Your love made me  
  
Make it through  
  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
  
You were right there for me  
  
I strolled down the beach, kicking up memories as I walked. I wonder where you are and if you even still remember me. I really can't complain, I mean, sure I miss you, but I am at home, I am safe. You, you're out there with the fate of all worlds in your hands, and your hands alone. Also you carry the burden of knowing you were the one that broke my heart. But my heart is like the stars, they may fall down and disappear into the night, but you are the only one who holds the key, you're the single person in all of forever who can fix it and make everything better again. I wish I had half as much strength as you, because you truly are the strongest person I know, regardless of what anyone might think.  
  
In my dreams  
  
I'll always see your soar  
  
Above the sky  
  
In my heart  
  
There will always be a place  
  
For you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part  
  
Of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am  
  
There you'll be  
  
I took a quick glance up at the sky just as a golden shimmer ran down before my eyes. A shooting star. I smiled. You also told me that if I ever saw a shooting star to make a wish on it and it would come true. I closed my eyes tightly and made a wish. 'I wish that, for once, you could keep every promise you ever made to me'. I opened my eyes and the shooting star was gone (of course). I continued walking, this time closer to the surf, allowing my feet to get moderately wet. Actually, my wish was kind of dumb, I wondered if I could change it. You had kept every promise to me. For you only made one promise. You've come back for me Sora, really you have. Maybe it wasn't about you coming back for me, maybe it was about you coming back for you; for us. You've always been with me and fate isn't even powerful enough to change that. So, thank you, for being there. For being here, with me.  
  
'Cause I always saw in you  
  
My light, my strength  
  
And I want to thank you  
  
Now for all the ways  
  
You were right there for me  
  
You were right there for me  
  
For always  
  
But... There is just one thing I need to get across. Regardless of what I think say or feel, I know that I still can't live without you. I know that every single world as we know them will stop forever if we are apart for too long. I know that you need me just as much as I need you. I know that forever can wait, but I don't think my heart is strong enough to take it. I know that everything heels eventually, but as long as I know you're still with me I can't give up on your promise. No matter how hard I try to forget, no matter how hard I try to convince myself that you are, and always will be, with me, I can't live without you Sora. I need to know that you're all right. And I'm sorry; the stars can't tell me that. Only you can tell me that. The memories are too powerful to forget, but they're too painful to hold onto. I'll love you for as long as forever takes me. My dreams will find any hope that I have lost, but I know that wherever the roads of fate take us, our destinies will always lead us together. I know that once I reach the end of said road, there you'll be. As long as you don't forget that promise you made. That single promise holds our destinies together. A single promise to bind our hearts forever. So never forget, for you hold the key to my heart.  
  
In my dreams  
  
I'll always see your soar  
  
Above the sky  
  
In my heart  
  
There will always be a place  
  
For you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part  
  
Of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am  
  
There you'll be  
  
I'll never forget. I promise. 


End file.
